Journey
by OmbakBiru
Summary: Finding himself in the midst of the Clone Wars, and not knowing where he is, how is he going to return back home?
1. Chapter 1

The winged monstrosity shrieked at him, lunging with its big conical beak.

He rolled to his side, got into a sprinting position and progressed into an easier to defend posture.

"On three", he gasped, desperately getting his breath back, eyes scanning the bird.

His right hand clapped on to his wand holder finding nothing.

"No wand".

A shriek followed by a tree-felling smash came towards him.

Another roll and a jump afterwards lead to him falling painfully into a small stream.

His body ached all over, but the winged beast keeps on coming. In fact, there are three of these ugly beasts now.

He thought of hiding in the stream but it was too shallow.

There is a blue lake downstream though.

"3 D's" he whispered to himself, then "CRACK!"

The beasts shriek and fly away as their prey disappeared.

"Merlin!" gasps Harry as he emerges out of the lake, wet as the lake itself.

He had appeared roughly half a metre from the lake surface, and had almost drowned himself.

The bone-piercing coldness of the lake had caused his body to freeze and him losing a portion of his breath.

"Thank Merlin that these beasts weren't persistent."

He swam towards the edge of the lake, green eyes scanning the surrounding areas for other potential dangers.

"I have no wand, no potions and no idea where I am now, but I still have my glasses and the magic is strong in this place, which are nice."

The air felt wet, but not stale.

The plants are more green than brown.

"This is actually a pretty neat place."

"...Neat, but dangerous." he further commented to himself.

He pulled himself into a cross-legged sitting position hoping that it will help him think better.

"Survival 101, find shelter," he muttered to himself while observing his surrounding for potential place to rest. It is important to have a safe base before figuring out everything that had happened after the disaster.

A random thought appeared in his head, it felt so random at first. Then his gut feeling keep insisting that he should act upon it.

Of course, he jumped into the lake straight to the bottom at the middle of the lake, and found scraps of metals and electronics.

Betting his remaining breath on his wandless magic, he levitated as many scraps as possible to the lakeside.

Most of the metal plates were very badly rusted, but seemed to come from a single bigger entity. Like a big van, or maybe a small plane that the muggles have.

Without much thinking, Harry casted the repairing charm on the wreck. The ease of the previous levitation charm gave him the confidence.

At first, the rust start to disappear, and the broken parts start to merge back as if watching a reversed memory. Then, parts after parts start came together. There are also pieces of crashed parts from the lake that came out to merge into whatever the object formerly was.

It has three van-like parts, two at the bottom, the one in the middle positioned slightly higher, but still connected.

"That part seems similar to a plane" He kept on directing the magic into the charm, constantly observing the craft getting bigger.

"KT-400" stamped next to a pair of black barrels that reminds Harry of the rifle that Uncle Vernon had, is most probably the name of the craft.

The fully restored KT-400 is roughly the length of a bus, but with the width of three. Painted white with yellow linings, it had a commanding look, though weirdly so thought Harry.

As good as a shelter as any he muttered to himself as he circled around the craft looking for the entry point.

How was it? Please leave your comments. Your ideas also.

I felt like waiting for beta-readers that I pmed to reply, but if I wait till this is perfect, I might never start at all.


	2. Chapter 2

The lit cockpit of the KT-400 droid carrier can be seen from outside, as Harry made his way back into the ship.

He stopped before the ramp to cast several overpowered wandless cleaning charms on his pair of brown boots.

"Clean enough that Kate won't have anything to say about" as Harry climbed up the ramp.

"He learned." A robotic toneless voice sounded throughout the ship.

"Yes I did Kate" Harry replied as he made his way to the generator room. He set the routine himself because these generators are running on magic instead of fuel. The inconsistencies of magic that he knows of require the regular monitoring.

When he first entered the spaceship, he had opened the ramp by magic. The ship was dark and full of terror-inducing humanoid shadows. Only after a wide area effect lumos, did Harry calm his pulse down.

Several hundred humanoid robots stand motionless right in front of the ramp, as if ready to rush out at any moment.

He kept the light spell up as he mapped out the interiors of the spaceship he now call as Kate.

Well, the ship computer is the one that he calls as Kate. He has yet to think up of a name for the spaceship.

"Let's get back into Kate" sounds wrong to a gentleman wizard such as him.

He met Kate in the cockpit. Well, not really.

When Harry first arrived in the cockpit with his lumos blazing all the darkness away, a chunk of the cockpit was missing.

There was also a broken vacuum like object near what he assumed to be the control buttons for the spaceship.

By forcing his magic to merge the vacuum like electronic and the missing chunk of the cockpit, Kate was born.

"Glad the generator is still working smoothly" as Harry traced his fingers on the letters "UP","MOVES" and several "direction arrow mark" that he wrote by blood on the moving parts of the generator.

The magical generator is a spectacular result of a wizard who knows nothing, an extremely strong ambient magic in the surrounding and tonnes of good luck.

As a muggle raised wizard, he do know that there are certain parts in the generator that moved because of the fuel, which would create electric energy. Due to the lack of fuels, Harry had to use magic instead to run the generator.

His lack of knowledge in rune lead to the English words that he used instead, which thankfully work.

Satisfied with the condition of the generators, Harry made his way to the cockpit for his daily "Galactic Basic" and "KT-400 care and handling" class from Kate.

Class would run well into the early mornings.

Harry prefer it that way, the tiring schedule keeps his homesickness away.

He still could not get over the fact that this mess that he find himself in is caused by his fiancee, and the witch who fell short of becoming his fiancee.

It all happened because of the Deathstick, the Stone and the Cloak. Apparently, a clever Greengrass who work with the Veil of Death found out that there is a connection between the artefacts and the veil. Which somehow allow him in making a marriage contract that bonds his heirs to whoever manage to master all three artefacts.

Spurned by the contract designed by her ancestor, Daphne Greengrass work herself to the ground to earn a place in the Department of Mysteries hoping to confirm that the contract would not work, or perhaps if there are any method for her to cancel the contract. She found one way to do it.

However, the crazed attack on her person by one mad Weasley Witch led her chucking the mostly innocent Master of Death through the veil instead of any one of the artefacts.

* * *

Good Day all,

If there are any mistakes done, please comment on it and tell me what you think is correct. I've only ensured that there are no green lines in my word document before I upload it here.

If anyone can tell me how to get beta reader, I would appreciate it.

I am writing to put my thoughts into words. It help me to clear my head and make me feels easier to concentrate on other stuff.

I am still wondering how Earth will handle the Galatic War, your ideas and opinions would be much appreciated.

OB out


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you really sure that no life forms could survive the hyperspace?"

"YES..." drawled the robotic voice.

"But I did"

"That is not possible. Life forms will be destroyed by the cellular levels in the hyperspace"

"Let us go for a short hyperspace travel, I have a test that I need to do"

"Plotting a hyperspace route to Coruscant..."

"...adjusting course in accordance to republic advised safe route..."

"...route plotted. We are ready to go to hyperspace as soon as we leave this moon's atmosphere."

Dxun being a moon of the planet Onderon had been a big revelation to Harry, an d Kate's insistence of there being a war fought on Dxun against the Mandalorians have been a point of disagreement between the two.

"The only sign of war is your presence," said Harry

"My facts are not wrong until proven," insisted Kate.

The sudden remembrance of one of his disagreements with his _speaking_ spaceship, a rush of cold flooded Harry's body from feet upwards.

"Kate, keep on standby for now, I need to check something first"

The surge of bad feeling came along with an impulse to go southwards of the "Quidditch; Seeker"

Harry is very proud of his naming sense. He decided that the spaceship would be called "Quidditch; Seeker" officially and called as the "Seeker" unofficially.

He had a very good reason for that-He wants to call the hundreds over android robots as "Bludgers".

Harry took a deep breath and immersed himself in the comforting elope of the ambient magic, focused on the destination along with determination and deliberation, and apparated.

He disappeared without any cracking sound barely missing Kate's report of keeping the engines primed for immediate departure.

"Hey! Where do you come from? Give me your identification number!" a robotic, yet weirdly humanlike voice greeted Harry who had just appeared from thin air.

A khaki coloured robot, with a blaster rifle pointed at him stands on his right, flanked by another two similar models. These robots seem to be far flimsier framed soldier robots than those Bludgers that he kept lurking in the Seeker.

"Where am I? I've just escaped from a flying beast..."

"...mm Roger-roger"

"... this is the Dxun-Onderon shuttle outpost. We protect the outpost from rebel movements"

"Rebels? That sounds dangerous!" The end of Harry's lips keep twitching upwards in amusement.

"Roger-roger, there are the enemy..."

"Your identification please..."

His pair of eyebrows quirked upwards, amazed by the intelligence that the robot shows.

"Hey! Where did he go?"

Appearing in the cockpit of the Seeker, Harry immediately instructed Kate to lift off and to get moving.

"It seems that you are correct Kate, I met several soldier droids... though they look cheap compared to the Bludgers we have on board..."

"... Perhaps the war is still going on, and due to the declining resources they had to cut costs"

Kate did not give any reply, as if telling, "I told you so" to Harry.

The Seeker lifted off smoothly as Harry "harrumphed" while sitting on the Pilot's chair arms crossed, obviously still bothered by the situation on Dxun.

The excitement of flying took over him as soon as the Seeker rises a metre above the trees level though.

"The Man Who Conquered-on extended magic expedition"

She scoffed, slammed the Daily Prophets and stomped towards the exit, her fiery red hair giving her the semblance of a fireball.

She can imagine the smug look on that witch face! Oh, she surely could!

The arrogant eyes, looking down on her as if she's the one in the wrong all this time!

That witch caused the Veil to glow and suck Harry in!

This must be another one of her clever solutions! Merlin! Nothing will be able to save that wizard-stealing witch after she gives her own solution to her _solutions_!

The stars lengthen into streams of blinding lights as the Seeker jumped into hyperspace.

"ETA Coruscant; 2 Days" Kate informed Harry in her monotonous robotic voice.

"I'll be downstairs near the ramp," said Harry as he strode out of the cockpit, heart beating fast with excitement.

After three long and calming breaths, Harry stood straight up, chest and feet steady.

Eyes closed while focusing, he chanted

"Expecto Patronum!"

A continuous siren blared; the ship shook like a malfunctioning old broom speeding in a typhoon at the very moment. Harry Potter did not stop though, he really need to go back home.

He has people waiting for him, also unsolved situation that involved him and two pretty witches.

His efforts were not in vain, as a golden majestic stag appeared in front of him.

"Stop it! You need to cast it outside of the ship, from the cockpit would do."

"You can ask Greengrass to send a patroni message reply and hone in the location back home"

"...and this time, make sure you take as much advanced technology back home. I'm almost deaf hearing about how stupid it was to want to return home as soon as possible"

The intense vibrations disappeared the moment he stopped forcing the magic to cast the patronus.

He stood there facing the stowed ramp, wide eyed and face frozen in shock (one might also argue it was a stumped stupid-shock like face).

He was so close to committing suicide.

"Reporting; vibrations stopped, returning to full hyperspeed, ETA unchanged." Kate reported as soon as the cockpit door slides open and the lone wizard stumbled in, shivering all the way.

"ahm.. That's good, thanks Kate." Replied Harry as he slumped into the captain's seat.

"Thank Merlin!"

Sorry for the late update, I was trying to write dialogues.

Tried.

Thus the still short chapters. Tell me what you think about this update! and your ideas also!

p/s: The internet at the academy is causing me trouble. Cant upload.


End file.
